The Tamer's Association: Force of Speed
by catilena1890
Summary: Semi-AU: In the world of Hollows, those who have pledged to assist Shinigami have grown increasingly distrustful of them. 4 people hold true to the old ways, and they fight to protect who they love most. Ch. 1. A Successful Hunt


Hey everyone! It's Catilena! I know, I have been gone awhile, please don't ask, ^^; and so i thought I`d make it up to my watchers by presenting something fresh. My first ever Bleach Fanfic! After watching so many episodes of bleach (and reading lots of fanfics* I decided it was time for me to get in the game with a new concept. After learning about Nel and her Fracciones, I thought "So there can be good hollows. What a concept! Perhaps I should expand on this…" And Boom. The plot bunny bit me with this story. So, yeah. Normally, I`m not much into AU's (hard to believe coming from someone who is putting dragons in Naruto and Lycanthropy in Rockman EXE/Megaman NT warrior, huh?) but this seemed like a pretty good idea. I`ll do my best to keep everyone in character, and I will somewhat follow the plot of Bleach, with a few speedups and everything. There won't be nearly as many fillers in this as there is in Bleach. So we are all clear? This is a semi-AU fix, Imma stick to the storyline for the most part, and my Beta is my Boyfriend. Yep. I have a beta now. He is my wonderful boyfriend who volunteered to take on the task of reading through Kitty's fiches and give her advice before they are published. Lucif, thanks so much for the help! Ready? Here we go!

On the sands of Hueco Mundo, two beings can be seen running. In front, a grotesque beast who wore a pure-white mask in the shape of a skull. Behind it, a more serene creature followed. This creature resembled a fox, 7 tails flowing behind the gray creature as her fearsome vulpine mask led her to her prey. The chain in her hollow hole jingled as she ran and on her neck sat a person. This person wore a mask exactly like the one on the fox hollow, and on her shoulders were two more masks. She wore a jumpsuit the same silvery grey color as the hollow and she clung tightly to the fox hollow as they continued to run. The hollow in front of them let loose it's moaning roar as it turned around to face it`s pursuers. The fox hollow seemed to smile as she too stopped, bracing herself for an attack.

"Decided to stop running I see. That's the best decision you`ve made all day. Now then, why don`t you come quietly and we`ll send you to the shinigami?" The fox hollow asked as her opponent growled. He shot out spikes at her in response, but before they could make contact the fox jumped high, avoiding the spikes, landing on top of her opponent.

"VikSin, stop teasing him. Is he weak enough?" Said the person on her back in a feminine voice. VikSin made a sort of pouting noise as she tossed the enemy hollow up into the air with little effort.

"Aww, I was having fun! Yes, we can send him now. Might I suggest Northern Japan?" She asked. The woman nodded and produced a whip with 9 braids, a Cat O'Nine Tails, and flung the bladed braids at the hollow that was now falling. They latched onto him as she grabbed the golden chain over her heart and looped it around the hollow, removing the Cat O'Nine Tails grip. The hollow screamed as VikSin made a slashing motion in the air, opening a rift that led to the human world. The person on her back brought down the hollow tangled in her chain and released him from it as he fell down into the wavy rift.

As the rift closed, she could hear the pained screams of a hollow being slashed by a Zanpakuto and she nodded, sitting back down on the neck of VikSin. VikSin gave a great shake as she cleaned herself of the sand that had gotten on her during the chase and began trotting back the way she came.

"A rather successful day if I do say so myself. 2 Tames, 3 SoulBounds and a HellBound. That's a new record for me if I do say so myself, we didn't even need to go into the Forest of Menos. Our health is improving, Hisana." Said VikSin as she slowly made her way to a large building. The woman on her neck raised the mask covering her face, revealing a petit woman with shocking violet eyes. She breathed deeply and let out a long sigh as she looked behind her. One by one, VikSin's seven tails disappeared into the center one, leaving only one tail left. She reached out for that tail and brought it to her face. Knowing what she wanted, VikSin muttered something, causing the tip of the tail in Hisana's hand to split into a flower, the center of which showed a man. He stood tall as he walked down the halls of the 6th Division Barracks. He wore 5 Kenseikan in his hair and a mint green scarf around his neck. Hisana smiled as she watched her former husband impassively check on his other seated officers before returning to his own office to file some paperwork.

"VikSin, are we strong enough?" She asked softly the the hollow beneath her jumped over the fence with the character "Speed" on the front. She gracefully landed and walked toward a door that read "Force of Speed - Alpha Captain Hellbound" on the door. Hisana dismounted her hollow before turning to the fox, raising two fingers.

"Ranketsu, Seigetsu, Llams!" She said, pointing her fingers down. In sync with Hisana's actions, VikSin shrunk until she was level with Hisana's head. Satisfied with her work, Hisana turned to the door and opened it, allowing the hollow to walk inside, the golden chain connecting her and Hisana dragging behind her. As soon as the door was closed, VikSin sat in a plush chair next to a large desk as Hisana moved to sit behind the desk.

"What do you think Hisana? It is a T-Hollow`s job to look after their Tamer, but the Tamer is the one who decides when to run and when to fight. Do YOU think we are strong enough to fight alongside Fire and Ice, WolfSong, and SoulSeeker when they take on Star?" VikSin asked as she moved her tail to lay on Hisana's desk, opening into the flower and showing her tamer the two most important people in her life. Hisana looked at the image sadly as she watched her husband and her younger sister interacting. She sighed as she pushed the tail away, grabbing a stack of forms and putting them in it's place.

"VikSin, I don`t want to see the Tail of Envy anymore right now. I have some work to do." She said as she grabbed a calligraphy brush and an inkwell. VikSin turned to face her tamer, the two violet flames in the eyes of her bone white mask narrowed.

"You didn`t answer my question." She said. Hisana frowned as she looked at the hollow staring at her next to her desk.

"I`m well aware of that VikSin." Was all she said as she turned back to her work. VikSin left it alone at that as she curled in her chair, looking proud and regal, while Hisana filled out the many forms on her desk.

TBC

So, how was it? Did you like it? I wanna give a big thanks to my Beta! I suppose I should give you guys a little somethin somethin to ease your confusion:

Ranketsu, Seigetsu- An incantation used by Hollow Tamer's mainly to change the size of their hollows or hide their chains. Ranketsu begins the incantation, followed by a secondary chant to make the spell accurate, usually Seigetsu, followed by a command which completes the incantation and activates the spell. The command is a word spelled backwards. Hisana's spell was a shrinking one, so the command word "Llams" is "Small" backwards.

The Golden Chain- This is the Chain of Heart, similar to the Chain of Fate (the silver chain that connects a soul to a body) it connects the heart of a Hollow Tamer to their Hollow Partner. The chain reel is located within the Tamer's heart and it's length depends on the relationship and trust between Tamer and Hollow. The end of the chain that is connected to the hollow is spidered into 8 ropes that are connected to the sides of the hollow hole, effectively giving them a "heart". I will go more into the Chain of Heart in the next chapter.

Hisana's Hollow- Yes, I know that is not how the word "vixen" is spelled, but there is a reason why I spelled it that way. I gave you plenty of hints as to why. I`ll go more into VikSin later on as well.

and that's all the explanations I can give to you right now. What? You want more? Well then, hit the magic button here V and I shall give you more. ^^

Catilena1890


End file.
